Recent years have seen tremendous growth in the number and variety of display devices available to the public. Computers (whether desktop, laptop, or notebook), personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and thin LCD TVs are but a few examples. Although some of these devices can use ordinary ambient light to view the display, most include a light panel referred to as a backlight to make the display visible.
Many such backlights fall into the categories of “edge-lit” or “direct-lit”. These categories differ in the placement of the light sources relative to the output area of the backlight, where the output area defines the viewable area of the display device. In edge-lit backlights, a light source is disposed along an outer border of the backlight construction, outside the zone corresponding to the output area. The light source typically emits light into a light guide, which has length and width dimensions on the order of the output area and from which light is extracted to illuminate the output area. In direct-lit backlights, an array of light sources is disposed directly behind the output area, and a diffuser is placed in front of the light sources to provide a more uniform light output. Some direct-lit backlights also incorporate an edge-mounted light, and are thus capable of both direct-lit and edge-lit operation.
It is known for direct-lit backlights to use an array of cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) as the light sources. It is also known to place a diffuse white reflector as a back reflector behind the CCFL array, to increase brightness and presumably also to enhance uniformity across the output face.
Recently, liquid crystal display television sets (LCD TVs) have been introduced that use a direct-lit backlight powered not by CCFLs but by an array of red/green/blue LEDs. An example is the Sony™ Qualia 005 LED Flat-Screen TV. The 40 inch model uses a direct-lit backlight containing five horizontal rows of side-emitting Luxeon™ LEDs, each row containing 65 such LEDs arranged in a GRBRG repeating pattern, and the rows being spaced 3.25 inches apart. This backlight is about 42 mm deep, measured from the front of a diffuse white back reflector to the back of a (about 2 mm thick) front diffuser, between which is positioned a flat transparent plate having an array of 325 diffuse white reflective spots. Each of these spots, which transmit some light, is aligned with one of the LEDs to prevent most of the on-axis light emitted by the LED from striking the front diffuser directly. The back reflector is flat, with angled sidewalls.